


Companion That Won't Deliver

by Aceworu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, No Aftercare, Subdrop, bad d/s ettiqute, other bros are mentioned but not rly in the story, the scene is consensual but ardyn's still a fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceworu/pseuds/Aceworu
Summary: “I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to dinner tonight.” Regis sounds the same as ever over the phone. A bit exasperated, a bit apologetic. Noctis isn’t really surprise.“That’s alright,” He says, reciting lines. “We’ll have to try again sometime.”





	Companion That Won't Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt Noct Week Day 1 - Daddy Issues

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to dinner tonight.” Regis sounds the same as ever over the phone. A bit exasperated, a bit apologetic. Noctis isn’t really surprise.

“That’s alright,” He says, reciting lines. “We’ll have to try again sometime.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, Noct.” He already sounds so relieved, having been let off the hook again. “I’ll talk to you again soon.”

The line goes dead without the chance for noctis to reply. He sighs, letting his hand and his phone fall back onto the bed. He shouldn’t be surprised, and he isn’t, but he cant help the coiling disappointment in his gut. He rolls over on his side, staring at the wall and trying not to let the sudden lonliness strangle him. He hadn’t made any extra plans or seen if anyone would be available tonight, so sure that things would work out. Prompto had picked up an extra shift at the photo store, Ignis was likely busy working at some sort of paperwork, and Gladio was probably spending time with his own family. Noctis’ phone sits heavy in his hand, the only anchor keeping him tied down to his body.

Without thinking, he lifts his phone again. Thumbs down to the contact hidden at the bottom of his list. 

>>You free??

 

Half an hour later Noctis stands in the hallway of a luxury highrise, not unlike the one his father allowed him to live in during his high school days. He fidgets with his jeans, feeling uncomfortable after the two years he’s spent rooming with prompto in an average apartment. In his plain jeans and hoodie, he feels like maybe he should be dressed a little nicer, but he knows Ardyn prefers him this way. He takes a breath, smoothing out his pants legs one more time before knocking on door 1301.

Just enough moments pass that Noctis considers turning around and leaving, but jsut before he can the door opens. Ardyn smiles at him, and Noctis can’t help but shiver. He’s wearing am off white button up, undone to show off just enough of his pecs to draw Noctis’ attention. Black slacks show off his legs, and Noctis can’t help but glance between them to what he’s after.

“Good evening, kitten.” Ardyn purrs.

“Hey,” Noctis mutters. Undeterred, Ardyn steps aside, allowing Noctis to step inside. The door closes, and Noctis lets out a breath.

“What brings you here this fine evening?” Ardyn asks, stepping up to him, putting his hands on Noctis’ hips. “More cancelled plans?”

Noctis snaps his head away, glaring at the floor. “Does it matter?”

Ardyn chuckles, a deep timbre that lights up all of Noctis’ nerves. “I suppose not.” He takes Noctis’ chin between thumb and forefinger, making Noctis look at him. “After all, Daddy’s here.”

Noctis sighs, stepping further into Ardyn’s arms, burying his face in his chest. “Daddy…”

Ardyn coos at him, petting Noctis’ hair. “You have nothing to worry about now. Why don’t you go get ready in the bedroom, hmm?”

Noctis nods, reluctantly stepping away from his daddy. He walks the familiar path to Ardyn’s bedroom, slipping off his hoodie as he goes. The bed is large and luxurious, a king sized four post bed with deep red bedding. Nocits sheds his jeans next to it, leaving him in just a black lace bralette and panties. He pulls himself onto the bed, moving the center to wait for his daddy. He lays on his belly, arms crossed to pillow his head. He closes his eys, soothed by the sounds of Ardyn moving around in the living room and kitchen. He’s almost dozed off by the time the bed creaks, signaling Ardyn’s arrival. Rough, calloused fingers trail down Noctis’ spine, making him melt. It’s so easy to sink into his subspace, fall into being just what Ardyn wants from him.

“That’s it, Kitten…” Ardyn purrs “Open up to me”

They’re well into their session, Nocting panting and moaning and bruised in all the right places , when Ardyn’s phone chirps. He grunts in frustration, pulling out of Noctis and reaching towards the nightstand. Noctis turns his head to watch him, fuzzy brain trying to make sense of everything. Ardyn is frowning, and Noctis wants to whine, wants to get his daddy’s attention back on him, but he stays quiet and still. Ardyn sighs, tucking his phone back in his slacks pocket and reaching for a tissue. 

“We’ll have to end it there, Noctis.”

Nocits makes a questioning noise, unsure of what he should be doing now. Ardyn grabs his discarded shirt after tucking in his cock again, quickly buttoning it. He makes no furhter movement towards Noctis, no acknowledgement towards him, even when Noctis takes the chance to reach to him, weakly reaching for his suit jacket as he passes. He distantly hears the front door open and close, and then all is silent. He lays still a couple moments before the disgust sets in.

He gasps wetly, letting out a sob. Already weepy from the scene, he futilely trying to blink back tears. All of the warm and cozy feeling from before dissipates in an instant. He’s left with a sense of rejection that permeates every cell of his body. He whimpers, weakly pulling up his panties before pulling the blankets around him, cocooning into them. He wants to claw his skin off, wants to follow Ardyn and beg him not to leave, and wants Ardyn to never touch him again. He shuffles over to the edge of the bed, reaching to his jeans on the floor and pulling out his phone. On autopilot he opens his messages, thumbing away from Ardyn’s conversation to Ignis’.

>>c na yo u come g etme? Ardyns

He knows the the text is a mess, but has no energy to care. He drops his phone back to the floor, not caring if his case keeps it from cracking or not. He burrows back into his cocoon, hiding from everything and everyone until Ignis finds him. He barely registers the tears sliding down his cheeks, the sobs bursting from his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> tapdances if ur in a scene with a sub don't leave in the middle of it without any care for or discussion with your sub. Even over chat.
> 
> title from Daisuki by DAOKO


End file.
